


Also Built on Ruins [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Los dioses se casan con sus hermanos todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?Al menos eso es lo que se dice Thor después de que le sugieran que la mejor solución para el Problema Loki es casarse con él.





	Also Built on Ruins [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Also Built on Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957381) by [coyotesuspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotesuspect/pseuds/coyotesuspect). 



> Qué mejor día para volver con una espectacular historia a cargo de Coyotesuspect, que cuando anuncian todo lo que formará parte de la Fase 4 de Marvel. Estoy emocionadísima por todo (agárrenme porque aún no me creo que Doctor Strange and the Multiverse of Madness vaya a ser de terror), pero ver a Tom hablando sobre la serie de Loki y Chris sobre Thor 4, uff…
> 
> Aquí estoy y aquí me quedo, amigos.
> 
> Disfruten

En su tercer día viajando a la tierra, Thor es llamado a una reunión con el Consejo de los Viejos Sabios. Está seguro que tienen otro nombre que no es ‘Consejo de los Viejos Sabios,’ tal vez el Comité Directivo del Padre de Todo o La Liga Arcoíris de los Toma Decisiones, o _algo así_. Pero Thor nunca se molestó en aprenderlo, principalmente porque Odín nunca parecía prestarles mucha atención.

Además, piensa Thor mientras camina dentro de la sala de reunión, ¿qué tan sabios pueden ser si no se dieron cuenta de que Loki estuvo suplantando a Odín por varios años?

Hay menos de los que recuerda, y siente más que una punzada de culpa por ello. Ni si quiera Heimdall, el que todo lo ve, ha sido capaz de lograr una cifra de muertos, así de grande ha sido su pérdida.

Todos los miembros sobrevivientes del consejo tienen un aire de sabiduría familiar sobre ellos, y se sientan con las manos juntas sobre la larga mesa de conferencias de vidrio y metal. Es desconcertante verlos así. En Asgard, todas las reuniones de Odín tomaban lugar en espaciosas salas hechas de oro y piedra, alrededor de mesas talladas y pulidas con madera de grandes árboles. Thor ya estaba acostumbrado al mundo brillante y artificial fuera de Asgard, pero es diferente ver a su pueblo en medio de ese mundo.

“¿Bueno?” pregunta mientras toma asiento al frente de la mesa.

Los consejeros se miraron entre ellos. Claramente ninguno quiere ser el primero en hablar. Thor espera pacientemente. Ha aprendido que los silencios tarde o temprano son abarcados.

Finalmente, el consejero al final opuesto de la mesa habla.

“Su majestad, deseamos hablarle sobre Loki.”

“¿Por qué?” vuelve a preguntar Thor con un sentimiento de miedo familiar. “¿Es sobre el canto?”

La última vez que vio a Loki esa mañana, estaba dirigiendo a algunos de los niños en un coro de canciones. Thor no se quedó para escuchar todo lo que estaban haciendo –Loki lo sacó de allí, clamando que no estaban listos para su debut-, pero escuchó la frase: ‘Glorioso Loki, bello Loki, el salvador de todos.’ Se rio al escucharla y estuvo agradecido de que su hermano encontrara algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo –casi útil, incluso, si significaba que alguien cuidaba los niños.

“No exactamente, Padre de Todo,” dice un consejero diferente, inquieto. “Aunque su influencia sobre nuestros niños _es_ preocupante.”

“Le gusta el arte,” responde Thor.

“Es propaganda.”

“De acuerdo pero en desacuerdo,” dice él con todo el encanto que puede reunir. Es una cantidad considerable y, por un segundo, tiene el efecto deseado, ya que los concejeros parecen apaciguados, como pájaros acomodándose en sus nidos.

Incluso puede sentir el dolor de cabeza formándose tras sus ojos -¿o solo ojo? Le está tomando algo de tiempo acostumbrarse también a eso. Tiene suficiente por ahora sin agregar una pelea con Loki respecto a su proyecto coral.

“Aun así, no se trata de lo que está haciendo ahora,” dice uno de los consejeros, quien parece un poco más resistente a su encanto que el Asgardiano promedio. “Es sobre lo que ha hecho. También lo que hará.”

“Espero que siga con óperas,” dice Thor. “Ya ha hecho obras y ahora está en los coros.”

“¡Nos referimos a cuando intente tomar el trono de nuevo!” grita el primer consejero.

Thor hace un gesto incrédulo, como englobando toda la nave, el pobre estado de su gente, su hogar temporal.

“¿En verdad creen que él quiere gobernar _esto_?”

“Aquí, la Tierra, donde sea. ¿Está seguro que la sed de poder de su hermano está saciada?”

“Creo que es una forma muy dramática de decirlo.”

Thor es consciente de que está diseminando las cosas. Peor aún, es consciente de que es el tipo de diseminación que siempre viene a su boca cuando se trata de Loki. Quiere creer que su hermano terminó con eso de una vez por todas. Que terminó con los juegos mentales, con las conspiraciones, con la desconcertante y ardiente ambición. Pero sabe que lo que siempre ha querido creer nunca ha estado a la par con la verdad. Especialmente cuando se trata de Loki.

Hay algunos patrones que su hermano y él han roto, y algunos patrones que han dejado a la deriva, e incluso cuando sabe que Loki está a punto de apuñalarlo por la espalda, también sabe que aparecerá a última hora para salvarlo. O, al menos, siempre apostaba por ello y era recompensado por su esperanza.

“Tal vez,” dice uno de los consejeros con un pequeño asentimiento. “Pero, para el interés de la preparación, creemos tener una solución potencial –al menos en cuanto a limitar las ambiciones de Loki por Asgard se refiere.”

“¿Además de diezmar a su gente y quemarlos hasta las cenizas?” dice Thor, petulante. “Oh, _esperen,_ eso ya pasó.”

Todos lo ignoran. El primer consejero se aclara la garganta.

“Creemos que debería casarse con él.”

Hay un largo, largo, largo, larguísimo silencio. Thor mira a cada consejero por separado y ellos le devuelven la mirada tristemente. Se gira en su silla, aunque aún puede verlos, sus reflejos distorsionados y pálidos en el cromo de la pared. Todos están enfocados en él.

Gira de nuevo.

“Lo siento,” dice. “¿Acaba de sugerir que debería _casarme_ con Loki? ¿Loki? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Loki? ¿Quien es mi hermano?”

Uno de los consejeros hace una mueca y asiente.

“Sí, pero-”

Thor levanta una mano para que se detenga y luego se gira para mirar la pared. Coloca la barbilla en la mano y su codo en la rodilla.

Se vuelve a girar.

“No somos dioses olímpicos. Entienden la parte donde somos hermanos, ¿cierto?”

“Adoptado,” dice uno de los consejeros, y Thor siente el peso golpearlo en la cara de cada ocasión en la que ha dicho lo mismo. Hace una mueca.

“Y sería con fines políticos,” dice otro de los consejeros.

“Claro que para que funcione se necesita un heredero,” habla un tercero.

“¿Un heredero?” dice Thor dócilmente.

“Sí,” responde un cuarto, y Thor se maldice por no haber tomado control antes del Comité Directivo del Padre de Todo. Claramente les ha dado mucho tiempo para conspirar contra él.

“Bajo las leyes de la herencia Asgardiana, tu consorte no es parte de la línea de sucesión y eso reemplazaría el, uh, derecho de nacimiento sobre el trono. Tener un heredero solo solidificaría eso.”

“¡Pero eso no explica la parte en la que él tiene mi heredero!”

“Él puede cambiar de forma,” explica una consejera amablemente. Gesticula a la parte abdominal de su cuerpo, “así que, él-”

“¡Sé lo que significa!” chilla Thor, completamente rojo. Se masajea el rostro.

“Podría casarme con Valkyrie,” dice con un optimismo casi desesperado, aunque, incluso cuando lo dice, sabe que tendría más suerte convenciendo a Loki de casarse con él que con Valkyrie. “¡Podría casarme con cualquiera que tenga útero, en serio! ¡Si es que estamos preocupados por un heredero!”

“Pero eso no revocaría el derecho al trono de _Loki._ ”

“¡Argh! ¡Muy bien!” Thor se levanta de la mesa y golpea ambos puños contra ella. Relámpagos crujen entre sus dedos. No lo hacía con esa intención, pero tiene un efecto positivo. El consejo se queda muy quieto. “Lo que están diciendo es,” continua con lentitud, “¿que debería casarme con Loki, obligarlo a que renuncie a su derecho al trono, y luego _tener un heredero con mi hermano_ para limitarlo de verdad?”

“Sí,” dice el consejo en una sola y exasperada voz.

Cuando lo dice en voz alta hay una cierta elegancia que no puede negar. Resolvería el problema de Loki dándole un poco de lo que quiere –reconocimiento, poder, legitimidad.

Y hay un bonus por engañar al mismísimo Dios del engaño.

Aquí, Loki, toma un trono, piensa Thor con una pizca de satisfacción. ¡Ajá! ¡Acabas de firmar tu renuncia a él!

Por supuesto que también se encuentra el detalle de tener un heredero con su hermano.

“¿Y si yo muero antes de que haya un heredero?” pregunta.

Los consejeros se miran entre ellos una vez más, antes de que el primero hable.

“Estaríamos tan mal, si no que en peor, posición si muriera sin un heredero, su majestad. Así que le sugiero no morir.”

“¿Nosotros deberíamos _qué_?” chilla Loki.

Thor levanta las manos en un gesto pacífico. Están en la habitación de su hermano, y de alguna manera éste encontró los recursos y el tiempo para decorarlo como su vieja habitación en el palacio. Thor estaría impresionado si no estuviera seguro de que su hermano siempre se abre paso en la refinación y el arte.

“No, mira,” dice Thor, intentando explicar sin revelar la verdad. “Es brillante. No quiero gobernar, pero soy bueno en eso, y tú en serio quieres gobernar, ¡pero eres terrible en eso! Si nos casamos, ambos podemos hacerlo, y tal vez lo haríamos muy bien. Juntos.”

Loki se queda mirándolo. Sostiene en la mano una copa con líquido oscuro y se ha quedado muy quieto. Sus ojos claros están abiertos en sorpresa y brillan en su delgado rostro. Thor intentar imaginarse despertando con él en las mañanas –intenta imaginar _estar_ con él, y siente ardor por el rostro y cuello.

“¿¡Pero por qué tenemos que casarnos para hacer eso!?” demanda su hermano, al parecer consciente de la vergüenza de Thor.

“¡Porque! Porque… ¡Así tendrías un derecho legítimo para reinar!”

Loki entrecierra los ojos. Baja la copa.

“Nunca has sido bueno mintiendo, Thor. Especialmente a mí.”

Thor levanta el dedo índice y sonríe.

“¿Ves? ¡Por eso deberíamos casarnos! ¡Nos balanceamos el uno al otro!” Señala a su hermano y dice, “Tú,” luego a sí mismo, “Yo,” y levanta ambos pulgares. “Tú querías gobernar conmigo en Sakaar. ¿Por qué reinar con nuestra gente debería ser distinto?”

Loki se ríe brevemente. “Como dicen en Midgard, Thor, ni siquiera tú te lo crees. ¿Qué no me estás contando?”

Thor duda, y hacer eso es un maldito error. Su hermano toma ventaja para presionarlo. Sus ojos se suavizan. Le toca el brazo. Thor se sobresalta ligeramente ante el roce; es demasiado pronto después de su pensamiento de dormir con él.

“No más mentiras, hermano,” dice Loki con una voz suave e hipnótica, la que usa para convencer a Thor de lo que sea, la que usó para nublar su juicio y enviarlo con relámpagos hacia Jotunheim. La que incluso ahora lo hace querer concordar con todo lo que diga. “No más trucos, Thor. Dime por qué estás haciendo esto.”

Thor traga en seco. _Conoce_ esa dulce voz. Hay ocasiones en las que es honesto, hay ocasiones en las que miente, hay ocasiones donde su honestidad en sí es una mentira. Loki saca a relucir su verdadera vulnerabilidad solo para castigar más tarde a quien la haya visto.

Thor toma un respiro profundo y procede a contar la verdad.

“El comité directivo cree que deberíamos casarnos para preservar la línea real. Ya que tú puedes… tener un heredero… Y, uh, mantenerte fuera de tu derecho para gobernar. ¡Pero! Yo creo que sería una buena idea por todas las razones que ya te mencioné.”

“¿El comité directivo?” dice Loki. Su expresión es increíblemente vacía.

“¿De los viejos sabios?” Thor hace un gesto hacia su barbilla. “Todos los viejos hombres y mujeres con el… ya sabes.”

“¿Te refieres al _Consejo de Seguridad_ de Padre?”

“Ah. Sí.”

Finalmente, su hermano reacciona explotando en una rabieta.

“¿Tú crees que _yo_ sería malo reinando? ¡Soy el único de los dos quien, de hecho, _ya_ _ha_ reinado Asgard! ¡Y debería añadir que no fue tan mal! ¡Fue una gran época para las artes!”

Thor lanza las manos al aire, igualmente indignado.

“¡Exiliaste a Padre! ¡Lo que causó su muerte y la liberación de Hela y la total destrucción de nuestro hogar!”

“¡Pero antes de eso! ¡Antes de eso fui un rey excelente! Además,” añade Loki de mal humor, “si realmente quisiera tener el poder, ¡las molestas leyes de herencia no me importarían! ¡Simplemente te asesinaría y a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mí camino!”

“Lo sé,” dice Thor. “Lo has intentado. Y mira dónde te trajo. Aquí, en esta nave, conmigo, vivo. Gran plan, hermano.”

“Seré más sutil la próxima vez,” dice éste. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y levanta la barbilla arrogantemente. Pero, a pesar de su petulancia, Loki parece estar tomando la propuesta de Thor –y sus razones para ello- sorpresivamente bien. Thor se siente aliviado, pero, al mismo tiempo, también sospecha.

“Lo dudo. La sutileza no es una de tus cualidades.”

“¡Tú eres quién para hablar!” estalla su hermano.

“Tienes razón,” dice él, porque sabe que esta pelea solo los llevará a una espiral cada vez más amarga. “Tampoco soy sutil. Pero tenemos otras destrezas. Destrezas complementarias. Imagínate todo el bien que podríamos hacer si trabajamos juntos por una vez.”

Mientras habla, se encuentra empezando convenciéndose de lo que dice. Cuando trabajan juntos lo hacen bien, y tal vez un liderazgo compartido forzará a Loki a considerar las necesidades de los Asgardianos. Después de todo no querrá que Thor lo opaque.

Su hermano le da una larga y calculadora mirada. Thor espera la inevitable pregunta sobre lo que casarse con el otro significará _físicamente._ Los dioses olímpicos se casan con sus hermanos todo el tiempo, se recuerda.

“Así que estás diciendo que me necesitas,” dice Loki, y eso es completamente diferente a lo que él esperaba, así que solo lo mira.

“¿Qué?”

“Estás diciendo que me necesitas,” repite su hermano, el tono de su voz incitándolo. “Necesitas que me quede aquí y gobierne contigo.”

“Er,” dice Thor.

“Dilo,” continua Loki, y su voz es una mezcla entre el hermano pequeño que es y una necesidad real. “Di que me necesitas.”

Thor lo mira. Por una vez piensa que no está actuando. Todo lo que quiere saber es que Thor lo necesita. Algo absurdo, porque Thor siempre lo ha hecho.

“Te necesito,” dice.

Por un segundo la victoria brilla en los ojos de su hermano. Luego aprieta los labios y suspira.

“Bien,” responde.

“¿Bien?” dice Thor. De repente se siente fuera de balance, como si hubiera ido blandiendo su martillo y no encontrara ningún enemigo al llegar. Esperaba que Loki pusiera un poco más de resistencia, que tomara más que el simple hecho de que Thor lo necesite.

“Bien,” repite su hermano con un encogimiento de hombros felino. “Dijiste unos puntos _muy_ convincentes, y sería una excelente forma de mostrarles a todos que me he reformado por fin.” Bate las pestañas, y cada palabra que sale de su boca es como una daga siendo lanzada. Camina más y más cerca hasta que está justo contra el pecho de Thor, y lo golpea con un dedo. “Como tu _esposa_.”

“Está bien,” dice Thor con un repentino presentimiento. “Genial. Entonces nos casaremos.”

“¡Felicidades! ¡Es maravilloso!” dice Korg cuando escucha las noticias.

“¿Te volviste loco?” dice Valkyrie.

“¡Hulk padrino!” dice Hulk.

“Oooh,” responde Thor. Sabe lo suficiente sobre las costumbres de boda en la Tierra, luego de una insoportable conversación con Jane acerca del matrimonio, para saber qué es un padrino, y está seguro de que Hulk no es el suyo. “Verás,” continua, “la cosa es que no tenemos padrinos en las bodas Asgardianas.”

Hulk niega con la cabeza furiosamente y convierte sus gigantescas manos en puños.

“¡Hulk! ¡Padrino!”

“No,” dice Thor rápidamente, “No, no es- no es que yo no quiera que seas mi padrino. Es solo que ya le pregunté a…” Thor escanea la habitación por un héroe. Valkyrie encuentra su mirada y niega lentamente. Pero de pie junto a ella está… “¡Korg!” chilla Thor triunfalmente. “La cosa es que ya se lo pedí a Korg.”

“¡Oh! ¡Wow! ¡Gracias!” dice Korg, brillante. “Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Estoy ideológicamente opuesto a las monarquías de cualquier tipo.”

“¿Incluso las legítimas?” pregunta Thor.

Korg niega tristemente. “Ese es el asunto, bro. No existen las monarquías legitimas.”

“Él tiene un punto,” dice Valkyrie con una mirada pensativa. “Y la monarquía dirigió directamente a la destrucción de Asgard.”

“Gracias, exacto,” vuelve Korg, y suena realmente conmovido de que Valkyrie concuerde con él. Se vuelve hacia Thor. “Si hubieras leído uno de mis panfletos, verías que-”

Thor lo interrumpe. “¡No es político! ¡Estarías ayudando a un amigo!”

“Pero si no puedes enfrentarte a tus amigos, ¿contra quién puedes hacerlo?” dice Korg. “¡Aunque estoy muy feliz por ti! No sé si Loki será capaz de reemplazar tu martillo, pero estoy seguro de que él será capaz de levantártela.”

“ _¿Disculpa?_ ” dice Valkyrie.

Thor coloca la cabeza en las manos y gime.

“Te lo explicaré después,” dice. Mira hacia Hulk, quien los está viendo mirando mal, y Thor se da cuenta de que no vale la pena pelear. “Parece que serás mi padrino, grandote.”

Hulk aplaude fuertemente, y es una vista alegre de una extraña forma, pero todo en lo que puede pensar es que Loki, hace mucho, habría sido su primera opción para padrino, y que todos los demás a los que pudo preguntarles están muertos.

Extraña a sus amigos. Desearía haber tenido tiempo de llorar por ellos.

El tiempo transcurre de forma extraña y artificial en la nave, pero sin una mejor opción, se apegan al reloj Asgardiano. La boda es programada para dentro de dos días.

Thor quiere, desesperadamente, mantener la boda simple. Loki, por otra parte, no.

“Nuestra gente necesita algo que los anime, _hermano,_ ” dice él, dulce y ácido, cuando lo discuten. “Pasaron por una experiencia traumática.”

Thor acepta a regañadientes. Su coronación se había limitado a sentarse en el ‘trono.’ Las personas pueden tener una verdadera celebración.

Más allá de esa pequeña conversación, Thor no ve mucho a su hermano. Le cede las preparaciones de la boda completamente. Hay otros muchos y más importantes asuntos que requieren su atención: comida para su gente, por nombrar una, y combustible para la nave, por decir otra. Mantener a Loki neutralizado es solo un check en la lista.

Hay al menos un hábitat masivo de plantas en la nave puesto allí, por lo que Thor asume, para ayudar con la filtración de aire y la nutrición. Ocupa una amplia sección del carguero y está iluminada por un sol artificial. Thor está de pie en medio de la extraña tierra y la artificial luz dorada, y mira los campos de grano y enredaderas, derramándose con fruta. Todo luce un poco desgarrado, y algunos de los árboles se han partido por la mitad y caído, pero se siente como la primera cosa buena que ha visto en una semana. El aire está más limpio en esta parte de la nave, y Thor respira profundo el verde de las cosas nacientes. Si cierra los ojos, puede pretender que está en alguna otra parte. Tiene que encontrar la forma de que las personas usen el lugar. Los Asgardianos están acostumbrados al aire libre, al espacio y la libertad de la naturaleza salvaje. Esto será a todo lo que tengan acceso hasta que lleguen a la Tierra.

Thor se da cuenta durante su recorrido que la mayoría de las plantas son destinadas al lujo: uvas, frutas dulces, hierbas. Pero hay suficiente de ello como para que, con una planeación cuidadosa y reparaciones en el sistema de agua, sea capaz de sustentar a todos los sobrevivientes hasta su destino en la Tierra. Recorre el habitad con algunos de los Asgardianos más inclinados hacia la agricultura, y uno dice, “Tal vez seamos capaces de cultivar lúpulos. Hacer cerveza real.”

Thor la promueve para líder del hábitat de plantas.

Luego visita a Heimdall para resolver el problema del combustible.

“Hay un planeta a tres sistemas solares,” dice él después de una pausa. “Cuenta con suficiente población y tecnología para que podamos reabastecernos.”

“¿Y las personas son amigables?” pregunta Thor.

Ha visto mucha muerte últimamente. No tiene deseos de pelear para conseguir lo que su pueblo necesita para vivir. Tal vez fue así como Odín se sintió al rendirse en sus conquistas.

Heimdall se encoge de hombros, impasible.

“Veo, su majestad, pero no siempre sé.”

“Verdad,” dice Thor. “Bueno, pondré… curso.”

“Muy bien.”

“¿Y tu cuenta?” pregunta Thor después de un segundo de duda. No está seguro sobre qué quiere pensar menos: su próxima boda o la cuenta de Heimdall.

“La terminaré pronto,” responde él gravemente. “Pero hablemos de cosas más felices. Felicidades por tus próximas nupcias.”

Thor se contrae. “Gracias,” dice.

Heimdall lo mira con curiosidad, y el efecto de sus extraños ojos dorados lo hace querer salir corriendo. Heimdall puede asegurar que no sabe lo que hay en el corazón de una persona, pero Thor nunca le ha creído.

“Creo que será algo bueno. Fortalecerá la corona.” Heimdall se detiene y estudia a Thor por un largo momento. Eso solo hace aumentar el vago temor de que sus sentimientos están quedando expuestos. “Y será bueno ver que los príncipes se apoyen como antes.”

Thor tiene una fiesta de despedida de soltero la noche antes de la boda. Es la idea de Hulk, y Thor acepta solo porque le gustaría embriagarse por un rato. Valkyrie ensambla un pequeño bosque de botellas que ha descubierto en toda la nave.

“El Gran Maestro sabía cómo pasar un buen rato,” dice ella, sonriendo benévolamente sobre su tesoro.

Thor, quien tiene una idea bastante decente de cómo son las fiestas del Gran Maestro y no está bajo el criterio de que sean ‘buenas,’ solo toma una botella y empieza a beber. El licor es dulce y le quema cuando baja por la garganta, pero se lo bebe de todas formas. Valkyrie lo imita.

“¿Así es como son?” pregunta ella. “¿Las despedidas de solteros?”

Thor se encoge de hombros. Agarra otra botella. Ésta es más agria.

“Hulk está a cargo, aquí,” dice. “¿Hulk?”

“¡Discurso!” grita éste. Agarra dos de las botellas más grandes y las estrellas, bajando los trozos. “¡Discurso!” grita de nuevo, esparciendo líquido por toda la mesa.

“¿Yo doy el discurso?” pregunta Thor. Korg y Valkyrie se encogen de hombros hacia él. Pero Hulk niega con la cabeza enfáticamente.

“¡No! ¡Hulk dar discurso!” se detiene y la mirada en su rostro es pensativa. Es una expresión muy de Banner. “Thor… buen amigo,” dice finalmente con gravedad. Para dar énfasis, golpea con una mano la pared ante cada palabra. Thor se estremece. En algún punto tendrá que averiguar cómo traer de vuelta a Banner, por su bien y por el de Banner. “¡Buen! ¡Amigo!” repite con dos golpes más fuertes. Agarra otra botella y la levanta hacia Thor, luego reclina la cabeza y se la toma.

“Gracias,” dice Thor una vez que se da cuenta que el otro terminó. “Uh. Tú también, Hulk.”

Hulk asiente, satisfecho, y se sienta. Mira expectante a Valkyrie.

“Ooh. ¿Se supone que también tengo que dar uno?” dice. Luego frunce el ceño, pensando. “Bueno, no eres un mal rey. Hasta ahora.”

“Todos los reyes son malos, técnicamente,” dice Korg. Sonríe. “pero no eres una mala _persona_ , Nuevo Rey Dave. Y eso es importante.”

“Gracias. Me siento muy apoyado,” dice Thor secamente. “¿Alguien más quiere dar un discurso? ¿Miek, tal vez?”

Miek dice algo ininteligible y Korg asiente, sombrío.

“Bien dicho,” dice él, y con un gran sentimiento levanta la botella. “¿Brindamos?”

Todos brindan y se sientan a trabajar duro en el cargamento de Valkyrie. En algún momento, Hulk sugiere la lucha de brazos, y hacen eso mientras beben y beben hasta que Hulk se desmaya en un gran estruendo y Korg parte con Miek.

Eso deja a Thor junto a Valkyrie.

Thor se sienta en el suelo y observa el universo transcurriendo. Las estrellas se esparcen vertiginosamente en todos los ángulos. Le duele el brazo a causa de las luchas y lo mueve con discreción. Puede sentir el alcohol, pero no tanto como esperaba. Tal vez su aumento de poder tiene otros beneficios, pero justo ahora no desearía nada más que estar igual de muerto para el mundo que Hulk.

Se pregunta qué estará haciendo Loki. Es un pensamiento que ha tenido los años anteriores, solo para ser seguido inmediatamente de la aterradora realización de que su hermano estaba muerto, que jamás habría perdón o amor entre ellos.

Pero Loki está vivo: Loki, su hermano, su más viejo amigo, su enemigo, y ahora su prometido.

Y aún no ha sucedido el perdón entre ellos. No en verdad.

Valkyrie se acomoda junto a él y le pasa la botella.

“¿Dónde conseguiste esto?” pregunta, sorprendido. Reconoce inmediatamente el líquido dorado y brillante: aguamiel Asgardiana.

“Lo he estado guardando para una ocasión especial,” responde ella. “No fuimos los únicos que logramos el viaje hasta Sakaar.”

Thor toma un trago y siente la divertida sensación dulce del aguamiel. Se concibe como los festines en las salas de Odín, luces doradas y las blancas montañas frías. Sabe al hogar que Thor no volverá a ver. Le hace doler el pecho.

“¿Emocionado por mañana?” vuelve Valkyrie ligeramente. “¿Sin nervios?”

Thor bufa contra la botella.

“¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme?” demanda.

“¿No fue tu idea?” dice ella. Le arrebata la botella y toma un trago.

“Fue idea del consejo,” dice Thor. “Yo solo acepté.”

Valkyrie da otro sorbo antes de pasársela de nuevo.

“¿Por qué?” pregunta. “Eres el rey. Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.”

“Ser rey se trata sobre hacer cosas que no quieres,” responde Thor, sombrío.

“Solo cuando eres un buen rey,” dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caen en un cómodo silencio, pasando la botella del uno al otro y observando el universo pasar. En ocasiones, la vista se parece tanto a la noche Asgardiana que Thor casi puede creer que está allí, mirando las constelaciones, el polvo de estrellas y las chispas de colores en el cielo desde la ventana del castillo, que se girará y encontrará a sus amigos esperándolo, listos para una nueva aventura.

Pero solo está la nave detrás él, con las miles de almas que lo necesitan.

“Si me caso con Loki puede que ayude a proteger a mi gente,” dice Thor con pesadez. Odia que su hermano aun sea una contingencia de la que tiene que cuidarse, un problema que resolverse. ¿Así era como Loki se sentía cuando pensó que Thor era demasiado temerario para ser rey? ¿O se había tratado de simples celos? “Y tal vez sea bueno para él,” añade. “Le recordará que tiene un lugar aquí.”

Valkyrie deja la botella en el suelo y canturrea.

“¿Estás haciendo esto por él o por ti? Porque si solo lo haces por él, Loki se resentirá contigo.”

Thor la mira, pero sus ojos están a años luz de aquí, viendo en un pasado que Thor no puede imaginar, que no quiere imaginar.

“No lo sé,” responde él con honestidad.

Valkyrie se ríe, corto y conciso. “Me dijiste en Sakaar que corrías directo a tus problemas. ¿Esto es diferente?”

Thor levanta la ahora botella vacía y la mira, a su familiar forma y diseño, un artefacto. Luego mira el infinito y brillante universo.

“No,” responde, y eso lo hace sentir sorpresivamente mejor.

Se despierta con un dolor de cabeza enceguecedor y el sabor de perro mojado en la boca, y luego llega más tarde de lo que debería a la enorme sala, su rostro lavado y el cabello apenas húmedo. La resaca hace que su nueva visión de un solo ojo sea más difícil de concentrar, y se choca contra el marco de la puerta antes de trastabillar dentro.

Loki espera solo, petulante y tenso, vestido con un traje de blanco y oro.

Thor lo mira y de repente se siente desvestido.

“Puedo ver que te tomas esto en serio,” dice Loki con la boca apretada. Se levanta abruptamente de su asiento y le da una mirada de pies a cabeza, evaluando.

“Esto es todo lo que tengo para usar,” dice Thor, aunque es una protesta débil. “Y te dije que no quería una boda extravagante.”

“Y te dije que yo sí, y luego tú me cediste la planeación.”

“Tienes razón,” dice Thor. “Lo siento.”

La expresión en el rostro de Loki se congela.

“¿Acabas de decirme que lo sientes?”

“Sí,” Thor hace un gesto. “Es una palabra que puedes usar uno de estos días.”

La cara de su hermano se contrae en desprecio, pero puede ver el leve indicio de vergüenza debajo.

“Aquí,” dice Loki con un suspiro exasperado. Se acerca a Thor y le recorre el cuerpo con una mano antes de posarlas ambas en sus hombros. Thor observa cómo sus ropas se transforman para complementar las de su hermano. Loki mantiene las manos allí por un momento más largo del necesario y Thor se encuentra preguntándose por qué. “Y esto,” dice suavemente. Levanta la mano y recorre el borde inferior del parche de su ojo. Su toque es frío y un leve destiemple le pasa por la espalda. “¿También debería cambiar esto? Puedo hacerlo ver como si tuvieras dos ojos de nuevo, hermano.”

“No para mí,” dice Thor. Atrapa la muñeca de Loki en una mano, y se quedan de pie allí por un segundo, mirándose el uno al otro, el pulgar de su hermano aun en su mejilla. Thor se siente un poco extraño y mareado, tal vez un poco nervioso por lo que están por hacer. Se siente como el mayor truco que alguna vez han hecho. Como una locura. Se traga una risa histérica, pero siente su nuevo poder levantándose, crudo y salvaje, y una corriente de electricidad brota de su mejilla para impactar contra el dedo de Loki. Su hermano sisea en dolor e intenta alejarse, pero están atrapados juntos, la corriente atravesándolos a ambos.

“No,” dice Loki, estremeciéndose. “No a ti, pero esta boda es sobre apariencias, después de todo, ¿no es así?”

Intenta alejar su mano de nuevo y esta vez lo logra. La estática chispea entre ellos.

Thor no dice nada. Se toca la mejilla donde la corriente pasó de él y atrapó a su hermano. ¿Qué fue eso?

Loki flexiona la mano, mirándolo con cautela.

“Llegaremos tarde a nuestra boda,” dice rígidamente, y se da la vuelta para comenzar a andar.

Thor lo sigue aún aturdido.

La ceremonia es hermosa y simple. Hay poco para ser extravagantes, después de todo. Pero Loki ha decorado bien con lo que tienen –flores, mayormente- y la multitud se ve alegre y ordenada. Las voces del coro de niños son puras y encantadoras.

Heimdall oficia la ceremonia. Thor está sorprendido –de que Loki lo arreglara y Heimdall aceptara. Pero él hizo más para salvar Asgard que su hermano o el mismísimo Thor, así que tal vez el beneficio era obviamente para ambos: haciendo que Heimdall oficialice el matrimonio significa tener a los tres asgardianos más prominentes en un frente unido.

También está sorprendido de qué tan felices se ven todos. Creyó que la rareza del evento podría aplacar los espíritus, pero una boda real es una boda real, y Loki volvió a estar en buena gracia con todos desde su aparición de último minuto en la batalla contra Hela.

O tal vez todos estaban tan cansados de ser arrastrados dentro del drama real y están felices de que se quede entre la familia.

Cualquiera que sea la razón, hay celebraciones mientras Loki y Thor caminan lado a lado por el pasillo, juntos. El estómago se le revuelve con nerviosismo. No es nada como su primera –y fracasada- coronación, donde estaba seguro de su derecho, confiado de que nada podría detenerlo. Y está lejos de la segunda, solo unos días antes, donde se acercó al trono con cansancio y aceptación. Se siente al borde. A pesar de haber estado en paz con el hecho de unirse a Loki la noche anterior, enfrentarse a la perspectiva actual e inminente todavía lo desconcierta. Tal vez aún pueden detenerlo, piensa con un poco de histeria. Es obvio que ambos se están forzando para mostrar que jamás se acobardarían.

Pero siguen caminando juntos por el pasillo y solo se detienen cuando llegan donde Heimdall. Éste los mira a ambos, sus ojos dorados indescriptibles. Thor le lanza un vistazo a su hermano, pero la expresión del otro es neutra.

“El matrimonio es como la monarquía,” entona Heimdall. Su mirada se posa sobre su hermano mientras habla. “Significa que has decidido poner el bienestar de otra persona sobre el tuyo. Y para ello están haciendo una promesa gran y solemne en frente del otro y con toda su gente.”

Hay una pausa cuando Loki y Thor lo procesan. Heimdall hace un pequeño asentimiento y luego saca un pedazo largo y delgado de cordón blanco. Ambos ofrecen un brazo: Thor el derecho y Loki el izquierdo.

“¿Juran, entonces, dejar de lado los pensamientos egoístas y colocar la salud y felicidad del otro por encima de la suya?”

¿Cuándo no lo he hecho? Piensa Thor, pero baja la cabeza y asiente.

“Lo juro.”

“Lo juro,” dice Loki, tranquilo y agradable.

Heimdall envuelve el cordón una vez alrededor de sus brazos, atándolo sin apretar.

“¿Juran honrar y proteger al otro? ¿Perdonarlo cuando ha hecho el mal? ¿Amarlo sobre todas las pruebas? ¿Ser leal y fiel hasta el final de sus vidas?”

“Lo juro,” dice Thor, pero se tropieza con las palabras y salen extrañas. No es el escrito tradicional. _Loki_ debió cambiarlo.

“Lo juro,” imita su hermano, su voz pareja y clara.

“Entonces están casados,” dice Heimdall simplemente. Une el cordón alrededor de sus brazos por una tercera vez, y ahora están unidos.

Thor se queda de pie allí, sin saber qué hacer, y Loki le garra la mano con un pequeño y fastidiado sonido. Thor se sobresalta, recuerda que no han terminado, que su hermano tiene razón. Tienen la responsabilidad de hacer un buen show. Levanta sus manos unidas sobre sus cabezas, mostrándole a la multitud sus brazos fusionados por el cordón. La gente celebra. Hulk grita incluso más fuerte.

Y luego el coro comienza a cantar de nuevo.

“Ahora los hijos de Asgard se han casado, ¡y animosamente iremos a la cama matrimonial! Que Valhalla sonría sobre ambos y nos dé un heredero azul-rosa.”

Thor mira a su hermano con horror y éste sonríe.

“¿Algún problema?” pregunta.

“ _¿Por qué?_ ” demanda Thor.

El otro se ve inocente. “¿No crees que son buenos? Han practicado sin parar.”

La cosa es que _no son malos._ Tienen buenas voces y la letra de Loki es pegadiza. Pero todo es tan aterrador.

“¡Tú no vas a desflorarme!” susurra-grita Thor cuando continua la siguiente línea de la canción.

Loki se encoge de hombros. “No quería asumir nada,” dice.

El coro dirige la procesión hacia la habitación de Thor. De repente se da cuenta que tienen que decidir qué harán con la habitación de su hermano. Frigga tenía su propia, pero Asgard poseía el espacio para ello. Tiene claro que se preocupa por esto porque no quiere pensar en lo que sucederá a continuación.

Loki sonríe todo el camino, pero, lentamente, esa sonrisa comienza a lucir arreglada y falsa. Además de su obvia diversión ante la incomodidad de Thor, sus verdaderos sentimientos son indescifrables. Finalmente llegan al umbral de la puerta y, como es tradición, ambos la cruzan juntos.

Thor se da cuenta de que aún se están sosteniendo las manos.

La puerta se cierra tras ellos y escuchan un último y alegre canto. Luego, lentamente, las voces y la celebración se desvanecen mientras su pueblo se aleja. Habrá festines y bailes toda la noche. Thor quiere estar lejos de allí desesperadamente, y no solo en su habitación con su hermano y la expectativa de que duerman juntos.

Hay flores adornando su cama.

Apresuradamente, Thor suelta la mano de Loki y se aleja de él. El cordón se jala para luego caer al suelo. Thor lo ignora. Se sirve un trago de líquido ámbar. Siente la mirada de su hermano sobre él.

“Esto es lo que querías,” dice Loki con una salvajez inesperada. Thor mira hacia arriba. Ya no hay sonrisa, labios felices reemplazados por una ira familiar. “Y ahora lo tienes. Estoy seguro de que Padre también estaría satisfecho, Sabes, él solo me ‘adoptó’ con la esperanza de que, eventualmente, pudiera usarme para unir a Jotunheim y Asgard. Estoy seguro de que tenía algo como esto en mente. Por supuesto que nunca se molestó en preguntarme lo que yo quería.”

Thor lo mira con sorpresa. No sabía qué esperar una vez que cruzaran el umbral juntos, pero ciertamente no este berrinche.

“Suficiente auto-compasión, Loki,” gruñe. “Pensé que habíamos pasado de eso.”

“¿Mí auto-compasión?” continua su hermano con una risa alta e histérica. “¡Tú eres quien ha estado _deprimido_ por algo que fue tu idea! ¿¡Por qué proponerlo, Thor, si vas a actuar como si hubiera intentado asesinarte de nuevo!?”

“¡No lo pensé bien!” grita Thor.

“Nunca lo haces, ¿o sí?”

“¡Tampoco tú! ¡Y te casaste conmigo! ¡Incluso te dije por qué te lo pedía! ¡Era práctico, Loki!”

“¿Me deseas?” demanda de pronto él.

La boca de Thor se pone seca. No es lo que esperaba que su hermano dijera a continuación, y no es una pregunta que esté preparado para responder. Intentó evitar pensar en eso por los días pasados.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Me deseas?” repite Loki. Todo su rostro arde con intensidad.

“Eres mi hermano,” responde Thor, evasivo. Retrocede varios pasos y su espalda choca contra la pared.

“Adoptado,” responde el otro suavemente y camina hasta Thor. A menos que quiera empujarlo, salir al conjunto de súbditos celebrando y avergonzar la corona, no tienen ningún lugar a dónde ir. “No tengo que verme así, ¿sabes?” continua. “De hecho, sería más fácil si no. Especialmente si intentas que tenga tu heredero.”

Hay un parpadeo de luz y, de repente, una mujer yace en pie frente a él. La mujer luce como Loki, o, más precisamente, Loki luce como una mujer. Su hermano se mueve contra él en un movimiento fluido y Thor siente su cuerpo responder ante el calor y la presión. Pero si va a tener a Loki, no lo hará _así_.

“No-” dice, abatido. Empuja a su hermano y da un paso al costado, tomando aire.

Loki lo mira, sus pálidos ojos reluciendo.

“Tal vez prefieras esto,” dice, y con otro flash aparece Jane, sus ojos tan oscuros y profundos como los recuerda.

“Thor,” gime Loki con la voz de Jane, y le toca el rostro con la mano de Jane. Thor está enraizado en su lugar. “Oooh, bebé, golpéame con tu martillo.”

“¡No es divertido!” gruñe Thor, pero, aun teniendo claro que se trata de Loki, no puede obligarse a alejar a alguien quien luce tan igual a Jane.

“Oh, yo creo que es muy divertido,” dice Jane-Loki. Su expresión se retuerce en una sonrisa y atrae el rostro de Thor para besarlo.

Es un fuerte y horrible beso. Thor pelea contra él. No quiere a esta criatura que no es Jane y no es su hermano. Pero Loki es insistente y Thor cede. Cede a la ilusión. Devuelve el beso y agarra a Jane-Loki por la cintura para arrástrarlo fuertemente contra sí.

Su hermano es más sencillo de manejar en este cuerpo. Thor se gira y lo presiona contra la pared, atrapándolo ahí. Loki gime, el sonido es exactamente igual al que Jane solía hacer.

Cursan rayos fuera de Thor hacia el cuerpo del otro. Éste se sacude y Thor casi lo deja caer con una maldición, preocupado de repente por haberlo lastimado. Hay un destello de luz y Loki vuelve a ser él mismo, su rostro enrojecido y ojos oscuros. Besa a Thor con avidez. Él le devuelve el beso, agradecido de tenerlo en su forma original. El cuerpo de su hermano es delgado y angular, y sus manos y boca se sienten como si estuvieran en todas partes.

Puede sentir la presión de la erección de Loki contra su pierna y la sorpresa de ello lo trae de vuelta, le recuerda lo que está haciendo. No pensaba llegar tan lejos.

“Es suficiente,” dice casi en silencio.

Se aleja, liberando a su hermano. Loki se desploma extrañamente contra la pared – _satisfecho,_ piensa alguna parte posesiva y animal de su mente-, sin palabras. No le presta atención a ese pensamiento justo ahora y en su lugar se gira para abandonar la habitación. Ya está en la puerta antes de que su hermano hable.

“¿Thor?” su voz es áspera. Él se detiene y se gira para mirarlo. Loki se endereza, pero aún se sostiene contra la pared, manteniendo toda una distancia en medio de ambos. Thor levanta una ceja. “¿Por qué se separaron tú y Jane?”

“Tú moriste,” respondió él simplemente. “Y supe que no pasaría mucho antes de que ella muriera también. No quería pasar por eso otra vez.”

Algo parecido a la lástima brilla en el rostro de su hermano.

“¿Así que aprendiste,” dice, “el error que es amar algo mortal?”

En alguna ocasión, no hace mucho, Thor lo habría golpeado por sus palabras, pero ahora solo siente una gran tristeza.

“Si eso es cierto, entonces es un error amar lo que sea,” responde. Su hermano no dice nada, solo se pone más pálido. “Hemos perdido mucho últimamente, Loki,” continúa, luego se gira y deja la habitación por completo. Si su gente lo ve, tal vez notarán lo enrojecido que está y se alegrarán por ello.

A la tarde siguiente, la nave anuncia que han llegado a un planeta que podría tener combustible. Thor se prepara para bajar solo.

“Estás siendo estúpido,” le dice Valkyrie. Ella es una de las pocas personas despiertas, activas y capaces de pelear después de su larga celebración. “Eres el rey.”

“Y no obligaré a alguien más a hacer algo que yo no,” gruñe Thor.

“Estás obligando a cientos de personas hacer algo que tú no,” replica ella. “Por ejemplo: quédate en la maldita nave mientras alguien más arriesga su vida.”

“Necesito que los protejas,” responde él. “Y que mantengas a Hulk vigilado si algo pasa.”

En algún momento hubiera tenido docenas de personas en las que podría haber confiado tanto en ir con él como para proteger su gente.

“Él tiene un punto,” dice Loki, deslizándose en la habitación. Se ve completamente tranquilo, tan placido como un lago de verano, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior. Nada pasó, se recuerda Thor. No permitió que llegara lejos. Le arde el rostro. Valkyrie observa a su hermano, y después de una sola mirada, Loki la ignora. Se gira hacia Thor y le sonríe grandiosamente. Ignora su sonrojo. “Iré contigo, hermano,” dice, y si hay mucho énfasis en la palabra 'hermano', Thor sospecha que es solo en su cabeza. “Soy mucho mejor negociante que tú. Y sé que te puedes permitirte perderme.”

“Eso no es cierto,” responde Thor, alarmado.

“¿No lo es?” dice Valkyrie.

Thor termina accediendo porque prefiere tener a Loki con él en un planeta extraño, a tenerlo en la nave conspirando contra él. Ahora es cauteloso. Sabe que fue demasiado lejos con su hermano, lo trató como una herramienta y lo dejó de lado, y un ofendido Loki es el más peligroso de todos.

No son aclamados cuando atraviesan la atmosfera terrosa y marrón del planeta, y la nave desciende a unas pocas millas de una ciudad. Su hermano y él encuentran a bordo un dispositivo parecido a una bicicleta que los llevará el resto del camino. Es un pequeño artilugio absurdo, pero Loki sabe cómo usarlo.

Ambos están callados en el camino, y Thor es cuidadoso de no tocar más a su hermano de lo necesario. El mundo es polvoriento y estéril, y la ciudad se alza en la distancia, encerrada en una burbuja azul brillante. Es un lugar limpio con formas blancas y plateadas. Tiene un aspecto preciso y ordenado, como si fuera el resultado de un arquitecto único y rígido. Thor puede ver verde a través de la burbuja y el aire luce más limpio allí.

“Se ve bien,” dice Loki con brevedad.

“No planeas dejarme aquí, ¿o sí?” pregunta Thor.

“No,” dice su hermano después de una larga pausa. “Aunque sí lo pensé. Te lo mereces.”

“Qué romántico,” murmura él.

“Es tu culpa por no planear una mejor luna de miel,” inhala Loki.

Thor se ríe, sorprendido por el humor de su hermano. Tal vez éste no está tan mortalmente ofendido como pensó, y se complace al ver el borde de la sonrisa en el otro. Le recuerda a Thor los viejos tiempos de su hermandad, donde Loki lo reduciría a lágrimas de tanta risa y él sonreiría, tranquilo y satisfecho, como si la risa sencilla de Thor fuera el trofeo más preciado de todos.

Pero ya no son simplemente hermanos. Aunque tal vez no lo han sido por un largo tiempo.

Son interrumpidos antes de que Thor pueda pensar en una buena respuesta. A cien metros del borde de la ciudad hay una pequeña choza y de ella sale un hombre delgado y de metal sosteniendo una barra larga del mismo material.

“¡Ustedes!” grita el hombre de metal. “¡A qué han venido!”

“Oh, bien,” dice Loki con sequedad, “son amigables.”

“Al menos no están intentando comernos,” le responde Thor de soslayo. Se levanta de la bicicleta, intentando mostrar que está cooperando, luego sonríe brillante y saluda al guardia con efusión. “¡Hola! Solo estamos pasando por este sistema solar. Nos hemos detenido para reabastecernos.”

“¿Dónde está su documentación?” demanda el guardia. Blande su vara de metal amenazadoramente.

“¿Qué?” dice Thor. Su sonrisa se congela.

El guardia hace sonar una advertencia y luego habla en un tono diferente. Thor tiene la sensación de que no les está hablando a ellos.

“Tenemos dos indocumentados, entrada del segundo cuadrante. Nave desconocida.”

“¡Estamos aquí por negocios legítimos!” protesta Thor.

El guardia lo ignora.

“Serán llevados a un interrogatorio. No se resistan.”

Relámpagos crujen por su brazo antes de que pueda detenerse.

“Hermano,” murmura Loki. “ _Piensa_ por una vez.”

Thor toma una respiración profunda. Loki tiene razón. No puede abrirse paso con tormentas en una ciudad desconocida, especialmente si están pidiendo algo sin dar nada a cambio. Aún hay relámpagos allí, pero son menos. Intenta centrarse, arrastrar el poder de donde salió.

El guardia vuelve a zumbar y escanea a Thor.

“Amenaza detectada,” dice, y lo apuñala en un costado con su barra de metal.

Escucha un grito, aunque no está seguro de si es suyo o de Loki. El dolor y la oscuridad lo envuelven. 

“¡Thor, _Thor_!”

Thor siente un dolor agudo y repentino en el brazo, y se estremece en una repentina y terrible vigilia. Se pone de pie con los puños listos.

Loki lo mira desde abajo. Está sobre los tobillos, la daga apuntando hacia abajo con sangre en la hoja. Thor se mira el brazo.

“¿ _Me apuñalaste_?” dice, indignado.

“No te despertabas,” responde Loki, amargo. Limpia la daga, la enfunda y se pone de pie. “Sabes, para ser el Dios del Trueno eres muy susceptible a ser electrocutado.”

Thor lo mira. “Para ser el Dios del Engaño eres muy susceptible a ser atrapado.”

Su hermano levanta la cabeza con arrogancia.

“¿Cómo iba a saber que caminarías directo a un teaser?”

Thor se frota el brazo y pasa de él. Mira la celda. Es modesta. Hay dos bancos de metal de apariencia dura, lo suficientemente anchos para que duerma alguien del tamaño de Loki, y una de las paredes es solo de barras. Mira hacia el pasillo blanco y estéril fuera. Hay tres celdas más, dos en frente y una a su lado, pero ninguna parece habitada. Thor se pregunta si hay pocos crímenes en esta ciudad, o si tratan con ellos rápidamente.

Al final del pasillo, puede ver luz y escuchar el movimiento de figuras que pasan.

“¿Alguien ha venido? ¿Qué has visto?”

“Hay pocas personas,” dice Loki. “Y todo lo que vi fue a distancia. Parece que usan sus robots para hacer todo el trabajo. Supongo que nuestro interrogatorio será dirigido por uno.”

Algo en su tono hace que Thor lo mire. Está más rígido que de costumbre.

“¿Estás herido?” demanda Thor. “¿Te lastimaron?”

Loki hace una mueca.

“Que agradable de tu parte mostrar preocupación. Pero estoy bien.”

Thor deja salir un suspiro. No vale la pena pelear con él.

“Si tú lo dices,” responde. Estudia las barras de metal. No se ven particularmente fuertes. Hay algo en el lugar que le emite una sensación general de desuso y decadencia. Tal vez es verdad que no hay mucho crimen por aquí.

“Lo digo.” Loki sigue la línea de visión de Thor. “Y para tu información, mientras dormías estuve pensando cómo sacarnos de aquí y robarnos el combustible.”

“¡No vamos a robar!”

“¿Oh? ¿Tienes dinero con el que pagar, Thor? Tu sensación de honor, como siempre, es tan inspiradora como fuera de lugar.”

“No vamos a robar,” repite Thor con firmeza. “Es por eso que Asgard cayó.”

Loki se detiene y la mirada que le da es larga y considerativa. Thor se sonroja. No está acostumbrado a que su hermano lo mire de ese modo, como si hubiera conseguido sorprenderlo y Loki no estuviera seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

“Muy bien,” dice al final. “¿Qué deberíamos hacer entonces, su majestad?”

“Podemos pelear para salir de aquí,” dice Thor. “Y luego…” No está seguro de cuál es la siguiente parte. No tienen nada con lo que pagar, y poco con lo que negociar, más que ellos mismos. No parece que eso impresione a un montón de gente que ha construido su propio y perfecto castillo tecnológico de esclavos.

“No puedes pelear en todas las situaciones,” dice Loki.

“¡Estoy abierto a sugerencias!”

“¡Acabas de rechazar la mía! ¡Y ni siquiera la escuchaste!”

“Bien,” gruñe Thor. “¿Cuál es?”

Su hermano sonríe, repentinamente escalofriante. “Hacemos el ayúdenme. Eso nos saca.”

“Pero tú odias el ayúdenme,” dice Thor, su escepticismo escalando rápido en los pisos del deleite.

“No cuando tú eres quien necesita ayuda,” responde Loki. Parpadea, y de repente una versión mucho más larga de su hermano está junto a él. “Honestamente, no sé por qué nunca pensé en esto.”

“¡No estoy de acuerdo!”

“No tienes que estar de acuerdo,” dice su hermano simplemente. “Esa es la belleza del ayúdenme.”

“¿Y qué hacemos una vez que estemos fuera?”

Loki levanta las cejas.

“Tú ayudas a nuestra gente a tu manera, y yo a la mía. Puedes intentar negociar por el combustible, pero yo planeo tomarlo y devolverlo. Y haré lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo.”

“No,” alega Thor. “Lo aprecio. Pero no, Loki. No vamos a robar y no mataremos a nadie.” Se detiene y añade con la mano en alto. “Al menos no a quien no lo merezca.”

“Siempre es una simple distinción para ti,” murmura su hermano. Pero se inclina y sacude la mano de Thor. Es una sensación extraña mirarlo hacia arriba. Thor está acostumbrado a verlo al mismo nivel. “Pero no mataré a nadie si tú no lo haces.”

“Te estás ablandando,” dice Thor con una sonrisa. “¿Y una vez que estemos fuera?”

Loki gira los ojos, pero hay una sonrisa en el costado de su boca.

“Encontramos a quien sea que esté a cargo y lo convencemos de darnos el combustible. Agradablemente.”

Thor se ríe y se sorprende por lo relajado que se siente. Está atrapado en un planeta alienígeno –de nuevo. Pero al menos en esta ocasión Loki está de su lado.

“Muy bien, Loki. Entonces comencemos.”

La sonrisa de su hermano es demasiado alegre, pero coloca su brazo tras la espalda de Thor y éste cierra los ojos, dejándose caer contra el cuerpo del otro.

“¡Mi hermano!” grita Loki y hay dolor real en su voz, tan desgarrador que Thor casi abre los ojos. “¡Mi hermano!” grita de nuevo, y Thor lo escucha mover las rejas de la celda con su mano libre. “¡No está respirando! ¡Alguien ayúdenlo! ¡ _Por favor_!”

Thor oye un chasquido y luego un zumbido.

“¡Silencio, prisionero!” dice un guardia.

Thor es arrojado hacia las barras, lo que significa que _atraviesa_ las barras. Loki es sorpresivamente fuerte y la reja se rompe con un chillido de hierro. Choca contra el guardia, quien zumba en pánico.

“¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Prisioneros escapando!”

Thor estrella la cabeza de esa cosa contra el suelo. Suena pépticamente y lucha, pero luego las luces se apagan al igual que todo él.

“Pensé que habíamos dicho no matar,” dice Loki. Se encoge a su tamaño normal y camina con cuidado por el agujero que dejó el cuerpo de Thor.

“No creo que tenga vida,” protesta él. Revisa la cosa otra vez y asiente, confiado. Es todo de metal.

Escuchan un ruido detrás de ellos –el suave paso de un humano, y ambos miran hacia arriba a la vez. Loki saca sus dagas y Thor deja salir un relámpago en la mano.

Un hombre pálido, carnoso y aterrado se posa frente a ellos. Está vestido con una ropa ligera de colores brillantes que a Thor le recuerda un ave de apareamiento. Él levanta las manos. Son manos suaves.

“¿Podrían detenerse?” pregunta con una voz sin aliento y en pánico. “Nunca oí a nadie gritar así. Solo quería ver…”

Empieza a alejarse de ambos hacia una consola cubierta con botones.

Thor lanza su rayo hacia la consola. Chispea y brilla, después sale humo con un olor horrible y todas las luces se apagan.

“No queremos lastimarte,” dice Thor. Observa de reojo a Loki, quien suspira una vez y luego oculta sus dagas. “Solo deseamos hablar con quien esté a cargo, sin herir a nadie.” El hombre duda. Mira del uno al otro. Thor siente una tristeza pesada y abrumadora. No quiere asustar o intimidar a nadie para que le dé lo que su gente necesita. Simplemente desea sentarse y hablar con alguien razonable. “En serio,” insiste. “No queremos lastimar a nadie. Necesitamos ayuda. ¿Puedes llevarnos con tu líder?”

Finalmente, el hombre deja escapar un respiro pesado y asiente.

“Los llevaré con el Magistrado,” dice dócilmente.

El hombre los guía fuera de prisión. Desde afuera, se trata de un edificio pequeño, asegurado completamente por hombres de metal. Uno de ellos se mueve para interrogar a Thor y a Loki, pero el hombre con el que están pasa una insignia frente a lo que parecen ser sus ojos y, a partir de allí, ninguno vuelve a molestarlos.

Thor puede ver que su hermano observó correctamente: hay pocos hombres y mujeres allí. Los que se ven están ociosos. Se sientan con ropas coloridas en mesas a las afueras de magníficos edificios, hablando y bebiendo, o se recuestan para tomar el sol como lagartos contentos. Leen y retozan y comen. Algunos se detienen para observarlos con curiosidad, porque es obvio que no pertenecen a la ciudad, y su guía se agacha, claramente avergonzado de estar haciendo algo similar al trabajo.

Es un extraño contraste contra las tierras áridas que vieron fuera, donde nada parecía crecer o vivir.

“Esto no es tan malo,” dice Loki mientras caminan. “No tienen que hacer nada en sus vidas si no quieren.”

Thor gruñe. Suena como a todas las comodidades con las que crecieron. No puede verlo sin preguntarse quién pagó por llegar a este punto, sin saber que no puede ser tan perfecto como se ve. Siempre hay podredumbre bajo la superficie. Ahora lo sabe.

El Magistrado tiene cuatro caras: una humana y el resto de metal. El guía de Thor y Loki les pide que tomen asiento en una mesa larga, como dos niños colegiales a punto de ser regañados, y luego le da una sencilla inclinación a su líder y desaparece. Las cuatro caras giran como un juguete infantil perverso, y a Thor le provoca nauseas ver eso. Finalmente se asienta en un rostro en particular. Sus ojos son rojos.

“¿Qué es lo que quieren?” demanda la cara. Su voz es molesta y vivaz, incluso si su expresión no lo es.

“Necesitamos reabastecer nuestra nave,” dice Thor. “Venimos a este planeta para pedir ayuda. Pero sus guardias estaban, uh, demasiado ansiosos por desempeñar sus funciones.”

“Desempeñan sus obligaciones como se espera que hagan,” gruñe una segunda cara. Para la sorpresa de Thor, la voz es diferente a la primera.

“Tal vez sus obligaciones deberían ser re-pensadas,” dice Loki suavemente. “De no habernos liberado de su prisión, usted se hubiera perdido un gran trato.”

“¿Un gran trato?” dice un rostro humano, ojos brillando. “Así que quieren negociar. ¿Qué tienen para ofrecer?”

“Nada,” responde Thor, incrédulo ante la mentira de su hermano. Le duele decir las siguientes palabras. “Nuestro hogar fue destruido. No tenemos nada.”

“Atacan uno de mis sirvientes. Tratan a un ilustrado como uno. ¿Y luego vienen y me _mienten_?” las cuatro voces del Magistrado hacen eco.

“Podemos pagar,” dice Loki tranquilamente.

Thor se gira en su silla para mirarlo.

“¿Con qué?” demanda en voz baja.

Su hermano no lo mira. Pasa su mano por la mesa y de repente hay una pila de oro y joyas apareciendo frente a ellos.

“¿Esto será suficiente?” pregunta Loki. “Necesitamos un montón de combustible.”

Thor puede ver el repentino cambio y la codicia trepar en el rostro humano del Magistrado.

“Sí lo será. Ahora, ¿cuánto combustible requieren?”

Una hora después, dejan la ciudad cargados con combustible y un pequeño ejército de soldados de metal que les ayudan a llevarlo. Los hombres se mueven rápido, así que Thor y Loki usan una vez más la bicicleta. Thor se sienta con los brazos a sus costados.

“¿De dónde sacaste tanto oro?” pregunta.

“Sakaar,” dice Loki, evasivo. Es difícil saber cuándo está pensando sin ver su expresión. Aunque, Thor admite para sí, incluso cuando puede verle la expresión, la mayoría del tiempo también se trata de una mentira.

“¿El Gran Maestro te lo dio?” pregunta Thor con unos celos repentinos y abrazadores.

“No,” gruñe su hermano. “Lo gané. Cuando aposté por ti.”

“¿Apostaste por mí?”

“Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo crees que caí en desgracia tan rápidamente con el Gran Maestro?”

“Pensé que había sido un truco,” dijo Thor, asombrado.

“Fue una verdad que usé como truco,” responde Loki con un resoplido. Lo mira de soslayo. “No es que alguna vez tú lo hayas hecho.”

Apenas tienen visión de la nave cuando Thor se da cuenta de que algo anda mal. No puede justificarlo con una sensación –no ha escuchado o visto nada-, pero de repente sabe que están en peligro. Lanza los brazos alrededor de Loki y lo tira hacia un lado. Su hermano grita y ambos caen de la bicicleta contra el suelo. Observa cómo una hoja de sierra circular se va apagando, justo donde el cuello de Thor había estado segundos antes.

“Supongo que cambiaron de opinión,” sisea su hermano.

Se arrastra de debajo del cuerpo de Thor y se gira, sacando las dagas. Los hombres de metal bajaron el combustible, y sus brazos se convierten en una pesadilla de sierras y cuchillas.

“Solo querían saber dónde estaba la nave,” dice Thor y su ira se enciende. Envía un rayo crepitante al centro de los hombres de metal y observa con satisfacción cómo media docena sale volando. “Tú continúa,” dice. “Puedo manejar esto.”

“¿Estás demente?” responde Loki y se agacha cuando otra cuchilla pasa zumbando. “¡Pensarán que _yo_ te asesiné!” Thor admite que tiene un punto. Envía otro rayo, pero su precisión está desbalanceada –maldito sea su único ojo. Aun no se acostumbra al cambio en la percepción de distancias. Falla, dejando un parche carbonizado en el suelo. Al menos tiene la satisfacción de ver cómo le da a uno de los hombres de metal. “Cuidado con el combustible, hermano.”

Thor se da cuenta de que tiene razón y los hombres de metal parecen darse cuenta de ello también. Comienzan a reagruparse cerca de los tanques. Si Thor falla y golpea el combustible, habrán venido por nada.

Va directo al combate. Con un exasperado “ _¡Thor!_ ” su hermano lo sigue.

La batalla no es tan fácil como Thor esperaba. Estos hombres de metal son más difíciles de destruir que el de su celda. Los cuchillos de Loki apenas los rozan, y cualquier herida que tenga lo está volviendo más lento. Mientras más cerca, la puntería de Thor es más errada que a distancia.

Está a punto de exigir que su hermano vuelva a la nave y busque ayuda. Lo que necesitan ahora es a Hulk, pero entonces escucha un grito muy vivo de conmoción y dolor. Se gira lentamente, en pánico, y los ojos de Loki encuentran los suyos. Su rostro está pálido.

Una espada le ha atravesado el pecho.

Loki colapsa contra el suelo, los ojos abiertos, la boca temblorosa.

Thor grita. Ha perdido mucho recientemente para perderlo a él también. Perderlo de nuevo.

Su visión se torna blanca.

Cuando vuelve en sí, la tierra a su alrededor está hecha trizas y quemada. Todos los hombres de metal yacen humeantes, pero los tanques de combustible están intactos. A Thor no le importa. Cae al suelo, sin fuerzas. Los rayos aun chispean en sus brazos y pecho, pero no los nota. No tiene fuerzas. No mira el cuerpo de su hermano.

Tiene que volver a la nave, se dice. Y conseguir que Hulk lleve el combustible. Se reabastecerán. Seguirán adelante. Sin Loki.

Levántate, se dice. Levántate, Solo es una perdida más. Levántate.

Se queda de rodillas. Su cuerpo no responderá sus órdenes.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve movimiento. No reacciona. Lo que sea que sea, puede matarlo.

“Eso fue impresionante,” dice Loki con alegría. “Funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba.” Thor se balancea sobre sus pies. Su hermano está caminando hacia él, toda señal de lesión desaparecida. Su cadáver aún está en el suelo. “No creí que caerías en eso otra vez,” dice mientras levanta una ceja. Mueve una mano y el cuerpo del suelo desaparece. “Aunque estoy feliz de que lo hicieras.” Thor no dice nada. Las cejas de su hermano se alinean en una expresión preocupada. “¿Estás bien?”

Thor no le responde. Camina de vuelta a la nave.

“Ahora que has perdido a Mjolnir necesitas reaprender cómo utilizar tus poderes,” dice Heimdall una vez que han abordado.

“¡Thor aplastó!” dice Hulk.

“Qué bien que al menos estés bien,” dice Valkyrie, “pero-”

“¡Suficiente!” ruge Thor y rayos aparecen en sus manos.

Todos se quedan en silencio. Thor sabe que al menos Heimdall tiene razón. Es mucho más poderoso que antes, pero batalla por el control, y la ‘muerte’ de Loki lo envió lejos de punto de razonamiento. Pudo haberle dado a los tanques. No sabe cómo mantuvo el control para no hacerlo. ¿Dónde estarían de no haber sido así?

“Hulk, Valkyrie, encárguense del reabastecimiento. Iré a mi cuarto,” ruge. Se rehúsa a mirarlos, especialmente a Loki, quien ha estado de pie y viéndolo todo en silencio. “No me molesten.”

Algún tiempo después escucha que se abre la puerta y alguien se para en el umbral.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Loki?” dice Thor. Tiene la espalda hacia la puerta y la cabeza en las manos, pero puede decir, de alguna forma, quién es. Tal vez su hermano es la única persona que vendría en este estado. “Pedí no ser molestado.”

“No estuviste en la reunión con el Consejo de Seguridad,” dice Loki. Su voz es ligera, cautelosa. “Asumí que querrías un reporte de lo que se discutió.”

“No importa. Estoy seguro de que disfrutaste estar en completo liderazgo. ¿Cómo fue el reabastecimiento?”

“Bien. Heimdall cree que será suficiente para lograrlo hasta la Tierra. Y… creo que deberíamos hablar sobre eso.”

“Si quieres irte,” gruñe Thor y se gira para mirar a su hermano, quien da un paso atrás, precaución obvia en su expresión, “¡entonces vete!”

“No quiero irme,” dice Loki y casi consigue sonar arrepentido. “Sé que no me crees, pero no quiero irme.”

Se queda en silencio y la confesión aflora entre ellos en medio de la habitación. Thor no dice nada. Está respirando con fuerza, casi al borde del llanto.

“¿Siquiera estuviste lastimado?”

Loki niega con la cabeza. “Pensé que ibas a sentar las bases.” Se detiene. Thor puede ver el inicio de una pregunta, pero cuando habla, Thor no cree que es lo que en verdad quería saber. “¿Por qué estás llorando?”

Thor se limpia el ojo y frunce el ceño. Odia llorar, odia que lo vean llorar, y más que nadie, odia que _sea Loki_ quien lo vea llorar.

“Moriste,” responde él. “De nuevo. Tú, y padre y madre y… Fandral y Hogun y Volstagg y…” No parece valer la pena explicar la inmensidad de su dolor. Con enojo piensa que Loki debería saberlo. Su hermano sigue de pie en la puerta, inusualmente dudoso. “¿Qué?” gruñe de nuevo. “¿Por qué te quedas de pie ahí?”

“¿Me vas a lanzar algo?” pregunta Loki con una mirada preocupada.

Thor se ríe duramente. Se da cuenta de que quiere hacerlo. Pero no lo hará. “¿Por qué?” demanda. “¿Eres tan cobarde como para enfrentarme ahora?”

El rostro de Loki se frunce en una mueca. “Tú eres el que está llorando,” dice como un niño.

“¡Estoy en mi habitación! ¡Tú viniste aquí!”

Loki se burla. “No es la primera vez que vengo a ti, hermano,” dice.

Thor lo observa. Las lágrimas son calientes en su rostro, pero al menos su rabia lo ha hecho parar de llorar.

“¿Eso qué significa?”

Loki se encoge, la perfecta pintura de inocencia si no fuera por el hecho de que estamos hablando de Loki. Avanza dentro de la habitación y la puerta se cierra tras él con un suave clic. Mira hacia el techo, evadiendo el único y estrecho rayo que es la mirada de Thor. Parece encontrar algo relajante en la superficie porque sus hombros se des tensionan. Su fruncido se evapora.

“Vine a decir lo siento,” comienza, y su boca se transforma en una expresión de disgusto. “Porque no morí. En ambas ocasiones. En ninguna, de hecho. No sé cuántas veces lo habré hecho para ahora, pero…”

“¿Pero qué?” demanda Thor.

Se coloca en pie y se mueve con ira hacia su hermano, deteniéndose a mitad de camino. No está seguro qué quiere hacer con él –si quiere abrazarlo o estrangularlo.

Loki se ríe suavemente.

“Lo hice porque sabía que si te enojabas, saldríamos de allí. Simplemente no pensé que te afectaría así de mal.”

“¡No eres solo tú!” argumenta Thor. “¡Es todo! Pero tú… ¿No pensaste que me dolería perderte, Loki? No tienes idea de cuánto sufrí por ti.”

Finalmente, su hermano lo mira. Sus ojos son suaves y profundos con dolor. Es una mirada que él ha visto antes, usualmente después de que lo apuñalara con algo. Pero también es una mirada que aprecia en ocasiones, justo cuando su hermano cree que no lo está mirando.

Thor nunca supo qué hacer con esa mirada. Se lleva lejos un poco de su ira.

“No era real lo que dije, sabes,” vuelve Loki silenciosamente. “No estuve ahí por Padre. Casi no morí por _su aprobación._ Y casi morí. No fue un truco.”

“Lo hiciste por Madre,” dice Thor igual de silencioso. Siente algo tirar de él y entra en pánico, retrocediendo mentalmente lejos del borde, tal como lo ha hecho desde que se planteó por primera vez la idea de casarse con su hermano. “Para vengarla.”

Loki camina hasta él. Coloca su mano en el hombro de Thor y éste se sienta en la cama, exhausto por la rabia y el dolor.

“No eres estúpido, Thor. No _tan_ estúpido, al menos.”

“Eso es un cambio de perspectiva de tu parte,” responde Thor con una risa amarga.

“Bueno,” le dice su hermano. Se sienta junto a él. “A veces miento.”

“No lo noté.”

Loki se ríe en voz baja. Ligeramente –con dos dedos- le toca la parte posterior de la mano. Thor vacila un instante, luego gira la mano. Loki pone la palma sobre la suya.

“Pero solo en ocasiones. Esa es la palabra clave.”

Thor mira ambas manos juntas.

El cambio viene lento para los Asgardianos, piensa. Tienen vidas largas. ¿Cuántos siglos pasó Thor aventurándose por los Nueve Reinos con sus amigos, creyendo que Loki siempre estaría tras él, para causar caos, pero también para sacarlo de problemas? ¿Por cuántos siglos creció el resentimiento de su hermano?

Y ahora, en un parpadeo de Odín, han perdido a sus padres, su hogar y muchos conceptos erróneos sobre el pasado y sí mismos que son innumerables. No es de extrañar que Thor se sienta tan a la deriva, su única constante es su inconsciente hermano.

“¿Qué estamos haciendo?” pregunta él.

“Esperaba que tú supieras la respuesta a eso,” Loki se ríe con crueldad, pero ese odio es dirigido a sí mismo. “Bueno, al menos ahora somos familia. Tenemos eso.”

“Siempre fuimos familia,” dice Thor. Levanta la cabeza para observar al otro y dice firmemente, “Siempre.” Su hermano desvía la mirada. Su boca es una línea apretada. Thor se da cuenta de que Loki quiere creerle, pero piensa que él solo lo dice para hacerlo sentir mejor. “Es verdad,” continúa. “Es la simple verdad. No un truco.”

“Fuimos un buen equipo allá,” dice Loki a la ligera, ignorando sus palabras. Lo mira de reojo, “Intentaré no pretender morir la próxima vez.”

“Jamás,” insiste Thor. “Nunca. Prométemelo.”

Su hermano duda. Su rostro se convierte en una expresión de simpatía dolorosa.

“Es que fue útil,” responde Loki, su boca formando una mueca. “¿En verdad crees que es inteligente dejarlo fuera de las opciones? ¿Al menos hasta que consigas más control sobre tus poderes?”

“¿Y cuando deje de funcionar?” demanda Thor.

“¿Lo hará?” responde su hermano con la voz suave, su expresión profunda. “¿Lo hará cuando te des cuenta de que soy reemplazable?”

“No lo eres,” dice Thor. Loki bufa. “No lo eres,” ataca de nuevo. “Pero…”

Sabe que su hermano no será capaz de mantener la promesa, incluso si quisiera. Es contra su naturaleza.

“¿Pero?” pregunta Loki, y se ve listo para recibir un golpe.

“Pero no haré que prometas nada,” dice Thor con pesadez. “No confiaría en ti de todas formas.” Loki se sobresalta y Thor lo agarra del brazo por instinto, deteniéndolo antes de que pueda escapar. “No es que no te ame,” continua él salvajemente. La conversación se ha salido de control. “¿Pero puedo confiar en ti? No podía hacerlo como tu hermano. Cómo puedo confiar en ti como mi…”

“Tu esposo,” dice Loki, agridulce.

“Sí,” responde Thor. Toma un respiro profundo. “Mi esposo. Tomará tiempo. Ambos tenemos cosas por las que disculparnos.”

Las cejas de su hermano se alzan con incredulidad.

“¿Por qué tienes tú que disculparte?”

Thor lo duda un segundo. Siente una trampa y se mueve con cuidado.

“No siempre fui amable contigo, Loki.”

Su hermano se ríe, agudo y desdeñoso.

“Eres mi hermano, Thor. Por supuesto que no siempre has sido amable conmigo. Tampoco fui amable contigo. Incluso de niños.”

“¿Por qué quieres que me disculpe entonces?” dice Thor, cansado. “¿Qué quieres, Loki?”

Su hermano no responde. Mueve la cabeza lejos y observa con furia las estrellas fuera de la ventana. Se siente como si su infancia se extendiera entre ellos, una tierra en ruinas que ninguno de los dos puede atravesar. Ambos se han mentido. Se han herido de formas que Thor no creería ni siquiera posible. ¿A dónde puede ir su relación desde allí? ¿Qué podría hacerlo peor? ¿Qué puede decirle a Loki que no sonará falso o como una punta de doble filo lista para herir?

Tal vez nada, cree él. Pero Loki está aquí y eso significa que tienen una oportunidad de reconstruir todo.

Le aprieta el brazo.

“¿Quieres que me disculpe por casarme contigo sin pensarlo lo suficiente? ¿Querías que yo quisiera casarme contigo?” La mandíbula de su hermano se tensa y traga en seco con fuerza. Sus ojos parpadean, en pánico, hacia él, luego hacia la puerta. Thor observa la flexión de la boca y garganta del otro, y anhela tocar su cabello, consolarlo. “Oh,” dice, y dos realizaciones lo golpean a la vez con toda la fuerza de un trueno: Loki lo desea y él desea a su hermano.

Le toca la majilla con dos nudillos de la mano y lo siente temblar, pero Loki no se sobresalta, no se aleja. Se queda encerrado en su pánico abrazador.

“Sin importar las mentiras que nos dijeron,” dice Thor una vez más, “como me siento por ti nunca fue una de ellas. Nunca te he mentido sobre eso.”

No le ha mentido a su hermano, lo sabe ahora, pero se ha mentido a sí mismo.

“¿En verdad crees que debimos haber partido caminos? ¿En Sakaar?” la voz de Loki está cargada de sentimientos revueltos.

“Era una verdad,” dice Thor cuidadosamente. Sigue tocándole la mejilla, “que supe usar. Creo que debió ser mejor. Pero… no es lo que quería que hicieras. Quería que te quedaras. Pero sabía que tomarías el camino opuesto a lo que yo te pidiera.” Su hermano deja salir una risa aguda y dolorosa. Es más como el sonido de un hombre siendo golpeado que una risa en sí. Su rostro está enojado y angustiado por turnos. “Mírame, hermano,” dice casi silencioso. Toma su mejilla y le gira el rostro para que lo mire.

“No quiero tu lastima,” escupe Loki. “Sé que estás siendo correcto por-”

Thor lo besa. Intenta colocar en el contacto todos los giros de sus sentimientos por él, toda la ira y el amor y la exasperación y el cariño, su dolor y su necesidad.

Por primera vez en su vida ha encontrado una forma efectiva de callar a su hermano que no necesite un bozal.

Loki le devuelve el beso, desesperado y profundo. Agarra el hombro de Thor y lo arrastra cerca. Thor se mueve de modo que queda a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su hermano y lo empuja hacia la cama. Se detiene un segundo justo allí –con Loki recostado, sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca abierta. Luce como un sacrificio, como algo listo para que él lo tome.

Thor le agarra la mandíbula y le pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior. La respiración de su hermano se entrecorta. Sus ojos nublados lo observan.

“¿Es esto lo que quieres?” pregunta Thor. Su voz es baja y áspera incluso para sus propios odios. “¿No es un truco?”

El rostro de Loki se sonroja, furioso, y sus ojos se estrechan en un ceño fruncido.

“Me retracto,” sisea. “Eres estúpido.”

Lo toma por la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo arrastra hacia otro beso desesperado. Thor mantiene su mano en la mandíbula de Loki y baja la intensidad, forzando a su hermano para llevar su ritmo. Es un beso profundo y controlado, y Thor se emociona al sentir la boca de su hermano sobre la suya, ante el sonido entrecortado e irregular que Loki hace frente a la necesidad y la exasperación.

Thor lo deja ir y retrocede. Loki yace enrojecido bajo él y Thor lo desnuda con rapidez. Su piel es fría pero se calienta ante su toque. Todo sobre el cuerpo de su hermano es sorpresivamente sensible. Gime en voz alta cuando el otro lo desnuda por completo. Thor se agacha y presiona un beso contra sus clavículas, seguido suavemente por una mordida. Loki maldice.

“¿Estás seguro de que no estás actuando justo ahora, hermano?” pregunta Thor. Los rayos le atraviesan los dedos. Le pasa las manos por los costados.

“¡No!” llora Loki en respuesta. Todo su cuerpo se contorsiona en la cama. “ _Thor._ ”

Intenta agarrarlo del cabello, pero no lo logra. Con un gruñido, lo toma del cuello y lo obliga a descender para darle un beso fuerte y penetrante. Thor se ríe con alegría y se continúan besando.

“Wow,” dice Thor, girando sobre su espalda. “Eso fue mucho mejor que intentar matarnos.”

“No lo sé,” responde Loki, sentándose. Se ve tan complacido como un gato, y su cabello negro está revuelto como un halo. Thor lo observa con una sensación de exactitud. Aquí es donde ambos pertenecen. “Siempre consideré que intentar matarnos era algo así como un juego previo.”

Thor se ríe medio dormido y jala a su hermano cerca de él, contra su pecho. Están en silencio por un momento, deleitándose en el simple disfrute físico. Es agradable no tener que usar palabras por una vez.

Pero lentamente los eventos del día vuelven a su cabeza. Gime contra el hombro de Loki.

“¿Hm?” dice éste.

“Hoy fui un rey terrible,” habla en voz baja, y todos sus errores de repente se posan frente a él –demasiado precipitado, demasiado listo para colocarse en peligro, demasiado débil como para creerle a su hermano.

“Pesada es la cabeza que usa la corona,” le responde Loki y, extrañamente, no parece que lo dijera para burlarse de Thor. Siente la cama moverse mientras su hermano se gira a verlo. “No estuviste tan mal. Hiciste lo que necesitabas hacer. Pero cometerás errores. Siempre vas a ser demasiado temerario para tu propio bien. Es por eso que estoy aquí.”

Thor procesa las palabras de Loki. Es un poco agrio dejar que su hermano lo llame temerario –Loki, quien una vez se lanzó del puente Bifrost para no lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones. Pero sus imprudencias toman caminos diferentes. Tal vez puedan balancearse el uno al otro. Es una asociación bastante pobre, pero es mejor que nada de lo que han tenido antes, mientras que sean honestos entre sí.

“¿Entonces sí te vas a quedar?” pregunta Thor y es la primera vez que se permite expresar en voz alta la posibilidad de que su hermano no se quede.

“Sí”, le responde. “Te lo prometería, pero sé que no vas a creerme.”

“Te creo”, dice Thor en voz baja. Acerca el rostro del otro y le da un beso en la mejilla. “Lo hago.”

También se lo cree cuando lo dice.

Llaman a la puerta tarde esa noche. Thor se sacude de golpe y Loki solo tarda una fracción de segundo antes de hacer lo mismo. Al principio Thor está desorientado, pero ve la pálida curva del cuello de su hermano y el corte de su clavícula y recuerda dónde está.

Las dagas de Loki están fuera.

“¿Esperas a alguien?” pregunta silenciosamente, sus ojos brillantes como los de un felino.

“Estoy seguro de que no es nada,” responde Thor y sale de la cama para vestirse con prisa. Está seguro de que no es nada –o al menos se trata de alguien que necesita asistencia, pero está extrañamente reconfortado por el hecho de que Loki le cubre la espalda.

Abre la puerta para ver a Heimdall. Su expresión es oscura.

“Terminé la cuenta,” dice. Le tiende a Thor una funda de papel. Es pesada y con pliegues, y cuando él la desenvuelve, observa la densa letra de Heimdall.

“Oh,” responde Thor. “Gracias,” de repente su garganta está seca.

Heimdall asiente. Ni siquiera mira más allá su hombro, Thor está seguro de que él sabe que Loki está con él.

“Los dejaré para que decidan qué hacer con ello,” dice Heimdall, confirmando su suposición. Se inclina una vez y se va.

“¿Qué es eso?” pregunta su hermano. Balancea sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama y comienza a levantarse. Está completamente vestido y su expresión es estrecha, suspicaz.

Thor se gira hacia él, sosteniendo el papel con ambas manos. Se siente torpe y pequeño.

“Todos a los que perdimos,” responde lentamente. “Heimdall escribió sus nombres.”

Les toma un día organizar el funeral. Loki hace la mayoría del trabajo. Thor no sabe si es su penitencia personal, o simplemente su amor por hacer grandes espectáculos. No se lo pregunta. Deja que esta nueva relación entre ellos se desarrolle lentamente, y tal vez ni siquiera importa si su hermano está sellando la culpa o su vanidad mientras el trabajo sea hecho.

Aunque es más sencillo entre ambos. Thor se siente más anclado, como si el suelo bajo sus pies fuera firme. Necesita esa fuerza para el funeral. La magnitud de su perdida es casi demasiada para soportar, ahora que puede contarla y nombrarla, ahora que hay una profundidad y peso específicos.

Se coloca de pie junto a Loki, mirando las estrellas. Detrás de ellos, en filas cansadas, están los restos de Asgard. La habitación es silenciosa a excepción de los fuertes y pesados sonidos de las respiraciones de cientos. En una ocasión un niño hace un ruido fuerte y curioso, y es silenciado rápidamente.

Thor se aclara la garganta. Se siente extraño de pie allí, como si no se lo mereciera. Pero sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Comienza.

“Odín, Padre de Todo,” dice. Su hermano hace un pequeño gesto y una flama diminuta y naranja aparece al otro lado del vidrio, en el gran vacío negro del espacio. “Fandral,” dice a continuación y otra llama aparece. “Volstagg. Hogun.”

Dos flamas más se unen a las otras. Thor da un paso atrás y la primer Asgardiana da uno al frente para decir los nombres de sus propios muertos con una voz clara pero quebradiza. Ahora ella también es una huérfana. Por cada nombre, Loki invoca una llama. Otro Asgardiano da un paso adelante y habla, y luego otro y otro. Thor observa los rostros de su gente, algunos determinados, algunos consumidos por el dolor, algunos aún entumecidos. Ha pasado menos de una semana desde que perdieron a todos.

Finalmente todos han hablado y un mar de llamas parpadea con un viento que no se siente.

“Frigga,” dice su hermano lo suficientemente suave para que solo lo escuche Thor y una llama final despierta.

“Que canten sus nombres en los corredores del Valhalla,” dice Thor. Su voz retumba por toda la habitación. “Que monten bien hacia la gloria.”

Loki hace un gesto hacia afuera, su palma volviéndose hacia arriba. Como una, todas las llamas se alejan hacia la eternidad. Todo el mundo observa en silencio mientras las llamas se hacen cada vez más pequeñas, hasta que lucen como estrellas distantes, hasta que no se ven en lo absoluto.

Thor continúa mirando la noche permanente, incluso después de que las llamas se han esfumado. Sabe que debería girarse y decirle algo a su gente, pero su ojo está húmedo y no confía en sí mismo para hablar sin romperse. Luego siente que alguien le toca gentilmente el hombro.

Es Loki. Su rostro está incluso más pálido de lo usual y sus ojos también están húmedos. Pero su boca es firme. Sin una palabra, Thor le alcanza. Se toman de las manos y, juntos, se giran a enfrentar a su gente como uno.


End file.
